


#aboutlastnight

by jiminyneesham



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M, MAXI AND HIS BOYFIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminyneesham/pseuds/jiminyneesham
Summary: Glenn shares a drunken video on Instagram and Dave's boyfriend isn't impressed





	#aboutlastnight

**Author's Note:**

> [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/p/BSpttY0jlOk/) is the video mentioned, in case anyone missed it
> 
> Title is from a hashtag I saw making the rounds on Instagram. 
> 
> Fireball was a Protea ad campaign, if you haven't seen it, it's here ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=new10VHUNcw))
> 
> Here is a link to [Maxi and his boyfies](http://jiminyneesham.tumblr.com/tagged/maxi+and+his+boyfies)
> 
> And this is to [Miller/Abbott](http://jiminyneesham.tumblr.com/post/159481708015/davey-miller-and-his-non-maxi-boyfie-kyle-abbott), in case you needed persuading.

Dave blearily reaches for his phone, ‘Fireball’ blasting out, telling him it’s Kyle. His clumsy fingers smash against the screen hoping to find the answer button. He doesn’t even manage a hello before Kyle starts speaking.

 

“So he’s kissing you for social media’s benefit now, you may as well be Facebook official.”

 

David blinks a few times, his brain slowly catching up with what Kyle had said, but not before a confused grunt escapes him.

 

“Nothing to say?” Kyle snaps, and it’s only then Dave realises he hasn’t actually replied.

 

“You know it’s not like that,” Dave explains, voice hoarse. It’s a mixture of alcohol induced dry mouth, sleepiness and the exposure to Glenn’s smoking last night.  He rubs at his eyes as if it’ll clear his mind.

 

“You’ll let him, your ex-boyfriend, kiss you, in a room full of people, and then he puts it on Instagram,” Kyle spits. Dave sits up, rubbing his temple. Hangover in force.

 

“He’s not my ex,” is all Dave’s hangover addled brain can manage. God, he needs coffee.

 

“Ex-bootycall, ex-friendwithbenefit, ex-fuckbuddy,” Kyle reels off, he must be angry, he never swears.

 

“Ex as in no longer happening, Kyle,” Dave answers, a bit harsher than he’d intended. He manages somehow to get a robe on before making a move for the kitchen. Kyle is silent the whole time the kettle boils, the only noise the teaspoon clinking against the side of Dave’s cup. Dave settles himself on the couch before speaking again.

 

“I thought you were okay with him and I being on the same team,” Dave says, it’s cautious and he sort of hates himself for it.

 

“I am, I’m just not okay with seeing him kiss you. Especially when I’m not allowed to,” Kyle sounds defeated and Dave’s heart does a pathetic little flip-flop and his fingers twitch to comfort him.

 

“He kissed you last year,” Dave reasons. Kyle makes a sound that echoes Dave’s thoughts. ‘it's not the same thing’.

 

“He tried to kiss me, but fell off the chair, bounced off my shoulder and his greek adonis swept him away. Plus, everyone knows he’s off with Finch at the moment,” Kyle recounts the night from IPL9 and Dave grins. It was a big night, with Maxi declaring his love for the fast bowler, tripping over the back of the chair on his way up for a smooch, falling mostly unaffected in Marcus’ arms. The second part of Kyle’s statement is very much true. IPL generally signals an end to the ‘monogamy’ of Aaron and Glenn, but this time they’ve been done for months.

 

“His Greek Adonis is still very much a part of his sexual landscape, the thin walls have reassured me,” Dave replies, and it causes a laugh to come from Kyle. Dave had come to India via London, stopping in to see Kyle (and Rilee). They’d spent three days, with Dave murmuring comforting and reassuring promises to Kyle. Their relationship had been a long time coming to those who knew them. If it was a book the tagline would have been slow burn with drunken fumbles on the side. Dave knew Kyle was insecure about Maxi. Maxi who is Mr. Personality and extroverted and tactile. Who never had an empty bed unless he wanted it.

 

“I’m sorry, I do trust you, it must feel like I don’t,” Kyle says softly, Dave’s traitorous fingers again twitch to comfort him.

 

“I’m sorry I let him kiss me, and I’m sorry it ended up on Instagram, I’ll get him to take it down. I’m sorry you had to see it.” Dave puts his now cool, but untouched coffee on the table.

 

“Sorry I woke you, it seems like you had a big night,” Kyle apologises, his voice now soft and calm.

 

“It’s never a problem if I get to talk to you,” Dave says with a smile and Kyle laughs again.

 

“I’ll let you get back to sleep. Love you, Dave,” Kyle murmurs and Dave echoes his sentiments with a gentle ‘I love you’ before they disconnect the call. Dave puts his phone on silent, slipping it between the cushions of the couch. He slips back into the bedroom, leaning against the door as he takes in the view of Glenn, sprawled on his stomach, sheet gathered around his waist and right in the middle of the bed. It’s almost enough to push Kyle out of his head.

 

“Kyle?” comes a muffled voice from the bed. Dave slides his robe off, straddling Maxi’s hips when he moves back to the bed. Glenn lets out a soft sound as Dave leans down to brush his lips across Glenn’s shoulders. The last thoughts of Kyle slip away with Glenn’s sleepy Australian drawl.

 

“You’ve upset him,” Dave murmurs, lips against Glenn’s skin. Glenn lets out a gentle laugh.

 

“You didn’t have to come back here with me.” Glenn rolls his shoulders as much as he can, Dave admiring the way the muscles move under smooth skin. Glenn was right, he didn’t have to come back here, but he did.

 

“You didn’t have to kiss me on Instagram,” Dave reasons, and Glenn turns his head a little, so Dave can see his cheeky grin.

 

“You can delete it, thank you,” Dave says forcefully and Glenn responds by searching blindly for his phone. Dave swiftly deposits the phone in his hand as he rolls off Glenn’s body.

 

“Where are you going? Not much incentive to get rid of it now,” Glenn teases, rolling onto his back to watch Dave walk across the room.

 

“Bathroom, and if it’s gone by the time I get back, you might get a last hurrah before I have to do the walk of shame next door.” 

 

When Dave comes back into the room, Glenn’s phone is set aside and he’s sitting up with a grin.

 

“I deleted it,” Glenn states, to which Dave makes an approving sound and crawls back into the bed for a kiss.

 

It’s not until Dave is caught by Marcus on his way out that he finds out Kings shared the video aswell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Charlie for cheerleading and giving me the confidence boost I needed!
> 
> Thanks to Evie who aided and abetted and then beta'd
> 
> And thanks to Meg for listening to me rant about this so much.


End file.
